


Soaking Wet

by My_Cup_Runneth_Over



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Oral, Sexual Content, Tribbing, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cup_Runneth_Over/pseuds/My_Cup_Runneth_Over
Summary: Asami and Korra finally get to spend some much needed “alone time” with each other. However, the weather outside soon gives Asami an idea that results in an outcome neither woman expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to all these tumblr blogs:  
> [@nokorranolife](http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com/) Gave me the kissing in the rain prompt. Check her out she's an amazing artist.
> 
> [@slowdissolve](http://slowdissolve.tumblr.com/) For editing and looking over this fic. She is also an amazing artist as well. 
> 
> [@tj2791](http://tj2791.tumblr.com/) For editing the second version of this fic as well. She has a great korrasami blog. 
> 
> And you can find me at [@my-cup-runneth-over](http://my-cup-runneth-over.tumblr.com/)

This was the first weekend Korra and Asami were able to spend alone since returning from their vacation following Varrick's wedding. As soon as the couple stepped out of the spirit portal, their responsibilities caught up to them with full force. The CEO returned to reconstructing the city, this time from the devastation left by Kuvira’s attack and to accommodate the newly opened spirit portal. The Avatar returned to working with world leaders to stabilize the new Earth Republic and create balance and harmony between the nations and the spirit world.

While Republic City saw the two women as saviors, Asami and Korra continued to view themselves as just a couple of love struck dorks trying to find time for one another. Their busy and often conflicting schedules meant weeks of barely getting to see the other. Therefore, they treasured these rare moments of lying on the couch, holding each other, and listening to soft jazz floating through the air.

Korra caressed Asami's back causing the CEO to hum her approval. The sound of music was soon joined by a faint tapping of rain hitting the windows. Asami sat up fast, startling Korra from her relaxed position.

"Whoa! Asami, what's wrong?”

With her eyes fixed on the window, Asami answered, "I want to try something."

She rose from the couch and extended a hand towards Korra in invitation. Viewing mischievous sparkling green eyes, Korra was even more curious to know what her girlfriend had in store.

"Okay? Where are we going?" Korra asked as she placed her hand in Asami's.

The engineer immediately dragged her girlfriend out the front door without another word. Before she could protest, Korra was drenched head to toe from the pouring rain.

"Asami, why’d you..." Korra's sentence was cut short when crimson lips pressed against her own.

Questions, and all logical thought, were lost to the surprise kiss. Asami threaded her fingers into the Avatar’s short dripping hair, while seeking permission by running her tongue over Korra's lips. Korra readily allowed Asami to deepen the kiss, and their mouths danced in perfect sync. The rain would have been forgotten if not for the rise of heat in Korra's skin. Every drop was a cool distraction from slender hands starting to roam over her increasingly heated body.

They had kissed before but never like this. Korra loved everything about kissing Asami, and she honestly didn't think it could get any better. It was only now that she realized Asami had been holding back in their previous encounters. This kiss was greedy, hungry, almost a plea. Just when Korra thought there wasn't a single possible thing that could turn her on any more, Asami ran her fingers down her neck and nibbled her bottom lip. Korra was so lost in the depths of the kiss that she didn't recognize her own disappointed whimper as Asami pulled away. The engineer, however, relished the sound and turned a cocky smile toward her girlfriend.

"Did you like that?" Though rhetorical, Asami gave the other girl time to answer. The moment extended as it seemed Korra had lost her ability to speak.

"Mhmm" Korra finally affirmed, settling for affirmative sounds in her haze.

Asami giggled into her hand as she found she could make the most powerful person in the world speechless with a simple kiss. Ever curious and ready to explore new ideas, she wondered what other reactions she could elicit from her love.

"You know, I've always wanted to kiss you like that." Asami said as she ran her finger along Korra's lips to emphasize her point.

Korra awoke from her daze to finally say something resembling a sentence.

"And you waited this long because…" she prompted with her customary lopsided grin.

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time. I've never kissed anyone in the rain. I wanted our first real kiss to be special...something you would never forget."

Korra's eyes widened as she thought, _How could Asami think I would forget any moment we shared together?_

"Asami." Korra whispered as she leaned in and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek with loving affection.

Korra wanted to express every emotion she was feeling in that instant. She wanted to say that Asami was the only thing she could never forget and that this was where she wanted to be now and forever. She wanted to convey that they could kiss anywhere, at any time, and it would always be the perfect kiss because it was with Asami. She wanted to say all these things, but as soon as emerald eyes met sapphire, she was falling all over again. Luckily, Asami’s soft lips caught her descent.

The Avatar realized she didn’t need words to express everything in her heart. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together, continuing where they had left off. Korra knew that somehow Asami understood everything she wanted to say and more. This was the woman to whom Korra would give her all and from whom she would hold nothing back.

In the short time of their kisses, Korra had managed to back them up against the front door. Asami's back met the frame with a gentle thud, but the two never broke apart. Their kisses only became more needy and wanting. The CEO gripped the back of Korra's neck in a way that told her to keep going. In response, Korra moved her hands along Asami's perfect bottom and lifted her up, so her legs wrapped around the Avatar’s waist. Asami's dress lifted in the process, and Korra was quick to take advantage, gliding her hands along Asami’s long legs. The move sent shivers of anticipation down the engineer’s spine. Korra relished that everything felt so natural, as if they had been doing this for years...but everything with Asami always felt this way.

The need for oxygen forced Korra to break the kiss, but when she did, Asami’s beautiful water drenched face filled her vision. Korra's eyes landed on her girlfriend's kiss-swollen lips. As she watched, a plump bottom lip was caught seductively between pearly white teeth. Korra shuddered at the implication and reached for the door handle.

The door opened, and the Avatar carried Asami to the nearest bedroom. In between kisses, drenched clothing fell to the floor with a wet “plop”. Asami's dress was now nothing but a distant memory as were Korra's pants and shirt. When they finally reached the bed, Korra placed Asami so she was laying on her back. Korra climbed on top and drew closer, prepared to fully give herself to the woman who had already taken her heart.

"Wait." Asami said as she placed a hand on Korra's chest to restrict descending movement.

Korra was suddenly alarmed. Had she done something wrong? Was this too fast for Asami? The worry on her face was obvious as Asami was quick to explain her action.

"I just want to make sure this is something you want to do. Because I'm ready, but if you're not, it's okay."

Korra's look of worry disappeared and was immediately replaced with a smile.

"There has never been anything I'm more sure about in my entire life. I love you, Asami."

They had never said that out loud to each other before, but Asami knew Korra meant every word, and it was all she needed to hear. In a flash, Korra was flipped over, and Asami was on top kissing the breath out of her. The engineer straddled Korra then slowly moved up into a sitting position. Korra was about to protest until she saw Asami reach behind her own back and unlatch her bra clasp. The garment fell, and Korra's mouth went dry. Asami's body was mesmerizing. Every perfect freckle on her porcelain skin was better than any star in the sky.

Korra froze, but Asami took the initiative and instructed the dumbstruck Avatar on what to do next. She lifted Korra’s hands and guided them slowly to her breasts. The second Asami felt warmth envelop her cold wet breasts she let out a soft gasp. Korra’s palms felt Asami's nipples stiffen. She moved her hands slightly to test for a reaction and wasn't disappointed with the outcome. Asami rolled her hips unconsciously, and Korra’s stomach quickly felt the heat coming from between the engineer’s legs. Though Korra had barely touched her, it quickly became apparent that Asami was very sensitive and turned on.

Korra grew braver, and she started to lightly roll pink peaks between her thumb and index fingers. Asami's grind picked up, and she bent down impatiently to kiss Korra's lips again in a fast lustful rhythm. The engineer gracefully maneuvered herself out of her panties without Korra even noticing. However, Korra wasn't distracted enough to miss Asami playing with the hem of her own underwear. Korra stiffened and blushed, but lifted up slightly to allow Asami to slide them off with ease. The CEO's eyes roamed over every inch of the tan perfect body below her. While Asami felt she could stare at Korra forever, she decided action was a better idea.

"I want to kiss every inch of you." Asami said seductively.

Heat pooled between Korra's legs, and she could already feel an ache in her sex that begged attention. However, the thought of those luscious lips trailing all over her skin was more tantalizing at the moment.

"Then kiss me!" Korra responded in a breathy tone.

Asami smiled beautifully as she leaned down to give Korra's lips a slow open-mouthed kiss. She then moved toward Korra's ear making sure to delicately skim her lips and tongue over skin along the way.

"I bet your body tastes just as good as your lips do." Asami purred into Korra's ear.

The Avatar's body quivered at, not only the words, but Asami's hot breath teasing her ear. Korra let out a soft sigh as she felt a warm mouth latch on to her earlobe and tug lightly before releasing it. Asami placed a searing kiss on her girlfriend’s neck and continued her path down until she stopped near Korra’s chest bindings. The engineer’s hands made swift work of the wraps and soon the Avatar lay completely naked. Korra's nipples were the color of chocolate and Asami was more than happy to test if that's how they tasted. She leaned down and circled her tongue around one sweet nipple. She sealed her lips on the already hardening tip and Korra's eyes closed at the intense sensation. She enjoyed the feel of Asami's warm mouth licking and sucking her sensitive skin. Suddenly, Korra moaned and arched off the mattress as Asami’s talented tongue lashed against her nipple. The CEO’s alluring lips lifted a little and the attention moved towards the next nipple but not before giving a light kiss to Korra’s already over stimulated tip. Asami lavished just as much attention on the other breast. The only difference this time was Korra was more vocal, and Asami knew she was doing her job right. Far from being through, Asami continued her journey of hot kisses along the bronzed body, and Korra gripped the sheets of the bed in response. The CEO worshipped every curve and muscle on the way down. Korra knew if Asami continued to kiss her like this, she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. However, Asami continued her lowering path of kisses until she arrived at Korra's waist. She kissed both hip bones in appreciation and then placed one last kiss on Korra's pubic bone.

Along with each kiss Asami emphasized a word."You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss

Asami then gave one long lick to the Avatar’s wet slit testing Korra's reaction. Korra hadn't realized how much her clit was throbbing with need until she felt that devious tongue. She eagerly squirmed, and though her head was swimming, she knew she wanted, no “needed” more.

"Asami, please keep going."

Her demand was met with an eager tongue ready to give anything Korra asked. Asami started slowly licking up and down and savored the addictive taste. Korra's body stiffened and shook every once in awhile telling Asami she was finding all the right spots. Her tongue's pace quickened, and she felt one of Korra's hands make its way into her long silky hair, spurring her to further action. Not only did her pace but now her direction changed as well. Asami painted circles around the now pounding bud.

Korra looked down at the goddess who had her writhing in pleasure. Asami was everything to her and just the sight of that amazing mouth of hers was driving Korra insane. Another jolt of bliss sparked between Korra's legs, and she threw her head back at the intensity. The Avatar rolled her hips unconsciously into Asami's mouth. The engineer took the movement as a sign to seal her mouth around the already swollen clit. Korra gasped as Asami continued sucking and lavishing her tongue over the beautiful pink bud. The feeling was increasingly becoming too much, and Korra could feel her body beginning to surrender to her oncoming orgasm.

"I'm going to come." Korra gasped.

Asami wanted Korra to come in her mouth. She wanted to taste every delectable drop her lover had to offer, but she also wanted to look Korra in the eyes as she came. With only seconds to decide, the urge to come simultaneously won out. Asami quickly lifted her mouth, and Korra was finally able to relax from the onslaught of pleasure. Too lost in her euphoria, she didn’t even argue with the premature halt of stimulation.

Before the Avatar knew what was happening, Asami had already adjusted herself back on top and intertwined their legs. Asami slowly ascended until her own slick clit met Korra's. The engineer let out a sigh of relief as she started to thrust on top of Korra. The eager Avatar gripped Asami's hips, not to take control, but just to have her arms around her lover in some small way.

Asami rode Korra in slow tortuous circular movements until the Avatar’s grip on her waist tightened. In response, the CEO’s thrusts quickened, and Korra let out a breathy moan at the rub of their throbbing clits. The moisture between their bodies was no longer from the rain. At the moment, the Avatar couldn't tell whose wetness was trailing down her thighs, and it only excited her more. Every slippery brush of her already sensitive bud sent a twitch towards her oncoming orgasm. She needed to last a little longer, but how could she when Asami topped her like this? Looking up, Korra saw how seductive Asami looked and the idea of holding out became impossible.

"Asami...you feel so...good... I won't last much longer" she panted without thought.

The statement seemed to fuel Asami. The engineer lifted one of Korra's legs slightly to improve her angle and continued rotating her hips at an unmerciful pace.

"It's ok, baby. I'm so close too. Come for me"

Korra threw her head back knowing that there was no way she could stop the sounds escaping her. Her body vibrated with every touch of their clits. She couldn't resist any further. The sensation was too overpowering, and her body shook with the most delicious feeling she had ever experienced. Asami slowed her hips but continued to rock slightly. Over exaggeratedly sliding along Korra, she extended their pleasure a little longer. After reaching her own peak, she collapsed on top of Korra's chest with a happy huff of exhaustion.

Asami listened as Korra's heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm, and she knew this was her new home. She had never felt this safe giving her heart away.

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
